


【FF7 SC】巧克力

by aalice



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalice/pseuds/aalice
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 12





	【FF7 SC】巧克力

最终幻想-纷争背景

“萨菲罗斯，等一下。”  
克劳德叫住了转身要走的男人，伸手递出了一个用丝带扎着的方形盒子。

“这个给你。拿好。”  
他尽量用着平淡的语气面无表情的说着。不出意外的，对面那个高大的男人眼里还是闪过一抹戏谑。

“这是什么？”  
“巧克力。情人节的。”  
“呵——”  
“闭嘴，可不是我想要给你的。”  
男人扬起嘴角，张嘴正要继续诉说的时候，克劳德率先打断了对方。从长期和男人打交道的经验来看，对方接下来不管要说什么，内容百分百都

不是他想听的。——不管是拐弯抹角的冷嘲热讽还是那种云里雾里让人摸不着头脑的暧昧调侃，他一、个、字、都、不、想、听！  
“和同伴打赌输了，这是惩罚环节。”  
其实不是打赌，而是游戏。实在无聊得发慌的梵，找上了一样喜欢热闹的提达和吉坦一起玩真心话大冒险，而路过的他和斯考尔，不知怎么就被

这群闲人给盯上抓过来一起被迫参与。不过克劳德并不打算和他的宿敌解释那么具体——省得那个脑子不知道正在想些啥的片翼大天使再突然抽

风抓着他刨根问底那可就糟心了。  
“哦？所谓的惩罚就是给你的敌人送巧克力吗。”  
“嗯、不仅要送。还要让对方吃下去一个才行。”  
克劳德继续毫无表情的板着一张铁皮脸。倒是男人挑了挑眉，呵呵笑了出来。  
“不错的点子。”  
男人看了看手中的礼盒，又看了看金发青年看似波澜不惊的神色。露出了一个玩味的笑容。  
“如果我不吃的话，会如何？”  
“也不会怎样。”  
本身就是同伴之间的玩闹而已，就算失败最多也就是被几个活泼的伙伴们用手肘戳着他腹部揶揄两句罢了。这对于向来擅长刷死鱼脸的克劳德来

说，简直不足挂齿。  
“反正就走个形式。这个不要就直接扔了。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么什么的……”对于男人出乎意料的疑问克劳德反而迷惑了，“你不是不吃甜的么？”  
“哦、原来你还记得……我不吃甜的啊。”  
“！”  
男人的眼睛折射着喜悦的光芒。他的命定宿敌还记得他的喜好这一事充分满足了男人的占有欲。同时也让克劳德更加羞怒得恨不得立刻叫出泰坦

把地面砸个巨坑深深的把自己埋了算了。  
“咳，总、总之没事我走了。”  
克劳德装作平静的样子转过身，随即悄悄握紧手中的脱离魔石。  
“克劳德，你想逃吗。”  
——该死！为什么这个男人永远都可以看得透他的打算、他的念头呢？！  
“呵呵，看在你我多年交情的份上……要我帮忙也不是不可以哦。”  
“什……”  
扔下在那里震惊到大脑当机的陆行鸟不管，男人径直扯开丝带，打开盒盖，两颗朴实无华的巧克力球被嵌在盒子的底座上，或许是之前青年一直

收在怀里的缘故，巧克力球的表面因此有了一点点的融化。  
“只要你亲自喂我吃就行，这是唯一的条件。”  
“你……”  
“这对你来说是很简单的事情不是吗，克劳德？——又不是让你拿剑和我赌命厮杀。”  
“我——”  
克劳德咬着牙。一副急切的想说些什么的样子。男人也不着急，静静看着青年嚅嗫了片刻，最终还是嘴角抿成了一直线。  
“……还是算了。”  
克劳德皱着眉转过身。然而对方却并不打算就这样放过他——男人一把拽住了他的手臂迫使克劳德不得不回头直面男人的眼睛。  
“为什么？”  
男人抛给他的，依然是这个问题。  
“……因为，没兴趣。”  
“呵、临阵脱逃可不是一个战士的行为。”  
“…………”  
“或者还是说，这里面……加了什么不该加的东西……比如下了毒之类？”  
克劳德的心跳加快了一拍。毒倒真是没有。不过不该加的东西之类……他还真没法反驳。

『呐呐，克劳德，你就不想看一下那个一身鬼气的英雄大人吃到芥末会是什么反应呢？』  
出发之前，吉坦贼兮兮笑得像个小恶魔似将这盒巧克力塞到他手里的场景依然记忆犹新。

（所以才说直接扔掉就是啊！）  
——这种塞了芥末馅的巧克力什么的！

“克劳德？”  
男人再近了一步，语调优雅，依然不紧不慢的逼迫着他。一缕长长的银发垂落在了他的肩膀上，克劳德微微偏过头，于是和主人一样肆意妄为的

发丝径直拂过了他的颈窝。

“………………我不管了，随你喜欢好了！”

沉默了许久，克劳德伸手一把夺过了男人手中的盒子，自暴自弃的挤出了一句。

因为闲扯了这么一段时间，原本就有一点融化的巧克力看上去似乎变得更加黏糊了。看着有那么一点倒人胃口。

（……这样子的话，就没法直接拿了啊。）

克劳德看了一眼自己手上的黑色皮革手套，表情更加得不高兴。被巧克力把手套弄得黏糊糊那种触感，光是想想他就全力拒绝。

（……看来也只能先脱掉了。）

克劳德细不可闻的叹了一口气。将盒子有些粗暴的塞回男人手中。径直取下了手套后，他的整个右手便完全暴露在空气之中。

男人微微眯起眼，凝视着眼前修长的手指和白皙的肌肤，心情愉快。而完全不明白男人在高兴些什么的青年，则直接了当的放弃了继续探纠男人

的外星脑回路，干脆的用食指和拇指捏起一个巧克力球，递了到男人嘴边。

“好孩子。”

——又是这一句。他最讨厌的台词！

仿佛察觉到克劳德此刻心中的不快。男人脸上的笑意更深。他握住了青年的手腕加两人的距离拉得更近，之后低下头，刻意缓缓的、挑衅似的慢

慢张开嘴——

温热的舌尖扫过了克劳德的指腹。克劳德条件反射的一颤。

“这样就可以了……唔、”

他有一点尴尬的想要抽回手，但对方却并不允许——施加在他手腕的力度陡然增大，克劳德吃痛的拧起了眉头，蓝色的眼眸里微微聚起了一丝怒

意。

“萨菲——”

“别动。”

这一次男人的嘴唇贴上了他的指关节，甚至都没有抬眼看他。唇瓣顺着食指的第一个关节缓缓上移，而被舌尖舔过的肌肤则变得湿湿的又痒痒的

——这让克劳德感觉有些微妙，虽然让他说他也说不上别扭在哪里。

男人就这样专注的、忘我的舔着青年的手指，从指尖到指腹到关节，每一处，都不曾犯过。不一会儿，克劳德的食指和拇指已满是男人的唾液男

人的味道。这让青年无由来的感到了紧张、和心跳加快。

或许……只是男人现在的表情太煽情的缘故。  
他这样告诉自己。但依然无法平复那股在胸口涌动着的、说不清道不明的感情。

“你……到底是在做什么啊！”

“按你的请求，吃巧克力啊。”

“…………”

男人抬眼。看着对方咬着嘴唇、耳根微微发红却并不自知的模样。被取悦到的男人则露出更加妖异的微笑。  
呵呵、就是因为每次都会上钩被他带跑，所以才会更加忍不住的想要欺负他、戏弄他——看他暴露出更多的、连当事人自己都不知道的、可爱反

应和表情。  
他可爱的宿敌，还真是永远都不会让他失望——

“…………那，巧克力的、味道如何……？”

青年似乎犹豫了许久，终于下定了决心小心翼翼的看向他。

“没什么特别的。”

“…………”

又是漫长的沉默。

“你……喂！”

克劳德手指上的巧克力已经完全被舔舐殆尽。于是男人风度翩翩的执起青年的手，以着极其优雅和绅士的态度，在青年的手背上款款留下一吻。

“你……你绝对哪里有问题！”

“是吗。我可觉得我很正常啊。”

“哪里正常了？！哪里——”

“比如说，有一件事我就非常能确定……”男人的嘴唇，依然在克劳德的指间流连，在啃咬舔舐过每一根手指后，男人终于抬起头，用舌尖缓缓

的舔过自己的嘴唇，用着低沉、性感且无比危险的声音，一字一顿道：

“你的味道。”

“什么？”

你的味道。可比巧克力美味多了————

“梦话就到梦里去说！！！”

在终于意识到对方一直在戏弄他之后，整个人气成一只炸开河豚的克劳德猛地推开了男人，涨红了脸愤怒的大吼出了这一句。

——去他的情人节！！！  
——去他的巧克力！！！

克劳德恨恨的带上手套，愤愤的心想着。他真个大蠢蛋。他就知道这个可恶的男人就喜欢有事没事给他送绝望以他的痛苦为乐，但他真是没想到

这个男人会以这样的方式来耍弄自己来以此取乐。他真是太蠢了……居然还真这样顺从的被男人牵着走、乖乖的在男人的手心中起舞……——或

许翻遍整个星球现在都找不出一个他这样的傻瓜吧。

“克劳德。”

“……放开。”手臂再一次被大力的拽住，挣脱不掉，这让克劳德已经糟糕的心情变得更加得糟糕透顶，“你想要的乐子都已经满足的看够了吧

，还想干吗？”

“回礼。巧克力的回礼。”

“那种东西不需要……唔——”

毫无预警的，男人突然上前抱住他的腰，压了下来。由于过于惊讶的克劳德下意识的张开了嘴。于是男人的舌头便理所当然的探了进来——

一开始的味道，是甜腻中带一丝苦的可可味。  
而等最初的巧克力味淡去后，则是一股刺鼻又呛人的浓郁芥末味。  
（唔……这个味儿……）  
猝不及防的克劳德被冲得溢出生理性泪水。连咳了好几下才缓了回来。  
（亏这个男人还说的出口……）  
『没什么特别的』什么的……——这个装模作样的混蛋骗子！！！

“你……”

“所以我才说了啊。”

伸手替泪眼朦胧的青年抹去眼角的泪，男人的掬起一缕金色的发丝，放在唇边虔诚的亲吻着。

你的味道。

可比巧克力美味多了————

“喂！等、等等，你要做什么——”

“放开！住手萨菲罗斯！！啊————”

呵、这可是最棒的情人节『巧克力』了。

夜幕下。带着情欲的男声，愉快的低笑着。

Happy Valentine's Day! 

2020.2.14

\- 尾声 -

“哎呀，这不是克劳德吗？”

梵从高高的石柱上跳了下来，一边招呼同伴一边往金发青年的身边跑去。

“哟～巧克力送过去了吗？”

“如何如何？你那位宿敌大人吃了吗？反应如何？？”

提达和吉坦一左一右的站在克劳德两侧，一合一唱。

而克劳德板着脸，始终一言不发的自顾自往前走着。

“喂喂，克劳德说句话啊。”  
“……………………”  
“吊人胃口可不是个好习惯啊。”  
“……………………”  
“是啊是啊，我们可都很好奇。”  
“……………………”  
“呐呐，克-劳-德-啊——唔！”

一直埋头走路的克劳德终于停下来脚步。从那双碧蓝眼眸所折射出的光芒强烈到让剩下三人都为之呼吸一顿。

“………………那个男人…………………”

恨恨的、几乎是从咬紧牙缝中一个字一个字挤出来的片语。

“那个男人，最差劲了！！！！！！”

“呜哇！克劳德！冷、冷静！！！”  
“克劳德，不要冲动！！把剑放下！有话好好说——”  
“……唔、看来是发生了什么复杂的事情啊……”  
“梵！别在那边感慨了，快来帮忙制住克劳德！！”  
“啊、好咧，呜哇啊，等、等一下——”

“超究武神霸斩————！！！！！”

风和日丽。

今天的秩序方。依然是充满和平的一天。

FIN.

==================================

原本完全没计划写的突发文。

晚上基友聊天时的一句“如果情人节巧克力弄成芥末馅的给老萨吃会怎样”是本文的起源。

KISS的场景本来还想写的更加色色的，但我的脑袋现在已是一团浆糊了，所以就先这样吧。以后有空再加一些（虽然大概率会被我遗忘）


End file.
